Azazel, Devil of Gotham
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: So, demons, angels, monsters, heroes, villains. It's hard to tell the good from bad but you think you get the gist of it right? Nope, nothing is what it seems, and when Gotham gets a visitor who just doesn't care who you are, Yeah well let's see how it goes. Make room Batman, Azazel is in town. Maybe some Naruto or Bleach in there!


The full moon shone bright over Gotham city and a man stood on the rooftop of Wayne tower, this man was named Michael M. Lance. Michael was tall and well muscled having a more lean physique. He had rusty reddish brown hair that fell around his head at neck length, his eyes were a unique greyish violet that were quiet entrancing. He

To his fans he was known as simply Oni, he was a martial arts prodigy. Even creating a new style that he called Oni Kata, Demon Fist, which despite the less than appealing name was something a few women in Gotham had learned since the style was so simple yet it was complex and elegant if you could master it to some degree. Oni Kata is both offensive and defensive, having swift fluid motions and vicious, brutal, and downright evil strikes that targeted joints and vitals.

Michael was the heir to two multi billion dollar companies, one a advanced medical research company and an international arms manufacturer. He was well of at birth

Though in spite of the techniques usefulness it was not something that could be taught to just anyone , you needed an affinity to the style. Plus it was dangerous for humans to fight in such a way, as it was essentially pushing bursts of your own life force into other people. It causes changes in people. It brings out a side of the human mind and soul that is… undesirable.

Michael was out tonight because he decided to stop playing the human, to be the demon he was born to be, and to do this that meant he would have to make people fear Oni. To truly show this city fear, and it would bee hellish fun. The other night he had handed over his companies to a trusted friend who would take it in the right direction. He did care about that much.

He was a demon and a Demon type Hunter, meaning people should never, ever mess with him. Though people probably would, then he would probably kill them, unless they were a girl he'd corrupt them. He was not into killing women.

"So rob a few banks, make mobsters shit themselves, and about that Bat. I'm gonna love being insane, and the world, heheheehe, destroy the city or keep it limping till the world knows me as a god or a devil. Choices.", Michael gave an insane grin as he tensed his legs, and jumped clear across to the next building.

He looked down to the streets grinning as his arm was coated with blood red flames, that made a shrieking sound as it swirled into a ball of spinning fire. Michael Raised his arm up as the flames began to howl, and he hurled the howling, screaming flames at the cars passing on the street below.

The fire exploded on the street roasting a few cars sending people scattering screaming in terror, it was chaos. Where there is chaos there will be someone who tries restore order, hence the "Batman". He jumped from the building falling to the ground and landed on his feet causing the ground crack under the impact.

He grinned as he stood up, his features becoming feral as black rams horns grew out of his head. His eyes bled crimson and his teeth became fangs, out of the base of his spine a tail grew out it was spiked with jet black spines. He flicked his tail and shot spines at a police car as it was driving toward him, the car flipped and skidded towards him. Though he simply put up his foot and stopped it, smirking as a groaning police officer crawled out of the car holding his leg which had been impaled by a spine.

He looked up in fear at him, as his Michael's tail snaked around the cop's neck lifting him up so that he was looking the cop dead in the eyes, **"Tell them Azazel is here."** His voice was deep and menacing, absolutely demonic in fact. The cop continued to stare at him, as Michael turned to a red smoke. Insane laughter echoed through the city as the red smoke flowed by people, they started to scream and some simply collapsed moaning on the ground.

It was official, there was a demon in Gotham city.

_Gotham City October 6th, 2015_

If anyone was paying attention then they would have noticed that one of the glass building had one of the panes shattered. And if you were to look inside...

there were two people wearing masks

, masks of different creatures one of them wore a Blue kabuki mask designed like a cat and was female. Her partner, for the moment anyway, was a man wearing a Japanese Okami wolf mask in red. They fired a grappling spear across to the shorter building in front of them.

Once it was secured, they sent a large duffle bag down the zip line. Then they followed after the bag till they reached the building.

Below at the crosswalk someone stood with a duffle bag and a mask of a devil with ram horns, the person was a tall ruggedly handsome young man, he was tapping his foot to the music he was listening to. He had rusty reddish-brown neck length hair and greyish violet eyes, he wore a dark black aviators jacket and had a blood red t-shirt underneath that read "Hell's Playboy".

He started to sing softly to himself as a black Chevy pulled up and the door opened as he stepped in and put on his mask.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.

There were two other people who were in the car who looked at the man for a moment before they turned back to loading their weapons. One, a man with a bear mask was loading an M5K and a CBJ-MS. He looked up at Ram the one with the demon mask, who was loading a scary looking handgun, there was fancy cursive writing on the side that read "Spitfire". The barrel was red with a black skull, the sights on the gun were the blade of a knife.

 _Close your eyes, so many days go by._

 _Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

 _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

"you make that gun yourself?" Bear asked in a gruff tone, mildly impressed with the savage looking weapon. Ram simply nodded before continuing singing.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

 _Trembling, crawling across my skin._

 _Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

The Driver smirked beneath his mask which was an owl, "Three of a kind, right boys!" The other two shook their heads, Bear had a grim look on under his mask, and Demon was just grinning as he sang to himself.

 _I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

 _I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

"Do you even know who we're working for?", Owl shook his head, before he laughed.

"No I don't, why don't you enlighten me."

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

"Azazel, guy appeared in Gotham a couple months ago, and single handedly torched half a city block, first cop to arrive said he wasn't human, he was a monster a demon," Bear said his hands shaking as he tried to load his gun, "I saw what he did to the people, it was evil."

 _Hold on. Hold on._

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

"Six shares Owl, don't forget or boss might ice you.", Ram said with a cheery tone, Owl cocked his shotgun and snorted as they pulled up to the bank.

"let him try." And the three exited the car.

 _Hold on. Hold on._

 _Goodbye."_

"Oh he will, he will," Ram whispered to himself following the other two in.

Bear fired his gun in the air, causing people to scream and drop to the ground as the three walked down the hall. "Alright hands up heads down, anyone stupid enough to move gets their blood painted on the wall, got it!", Ram yelled in a good natured voice that didn't match the words he used. A man behind the counter went for a phone and…

BOOM!

The mans body was shredded as the upper and lower half of his corpse smashed against the back wall, and a star shaped blood splatter painted the wall. Ram held his head and waved his arms around brandishing his gun, he looked at Bear who shrugged. "Didn't I say hands up heads down, or I'll paint the walls with your blood?" he asked out loud. He walked over to the female teller and holstered his gun, he opened the door and gestured for her to leave.

She nodded shakily and scrambled out and laid on the ground with her hands up, "See now is that so hard, now we want your money not your life but if you try to make a move we wont think twice," He nodded and strolled away sitting against a desk.

And there goes the silent alarm," Wolf stated with a smirk as Cat stood behind him. He gave thoughtful hum looking a bit confused. "That's funny, it didn't dial 911, went to a private number,"

"Is it a problem?" Cat asked and Wolf shook his head with a smirk.

"Nah I'm done here,"

PEW!

Cat grabbed the bag and ran off leaving Wolf's corpse behind. She ran inside the building down the hall, the quickly down the stairs. Reaching the bottom she took a left then ran through a pair of double doors.

What was waiting for her was… a big metal vault, she shrugged and got drilling.

"Ok how bout we try this, since there are probably people going to play the hero so," Ram said as he Owl and Bear began to hand people grenades and pull the pins, though Ram shot a security guard who tried to make a move, blowing his head and shoulders off.

"Told ya I wouldn't think twice, now please stay put and hold on tight." Ram said putting his gun back yet again.

"On the ground! Stay on the ground!", Owl ordered as Ram and Bear continued to hand grenades out. Ram's ears twitched as he heard a trigger being pulled, and turned to see Owl fall as he was shot in the back by a shotgun.

He calmly walked over to where Bear was crouched behind a desk. The man stepped out from his office firing round after round at Ram, who looked at the man as the buckshot veered of course. He crouched as the man began to reload the gun.

"Do you have any ideas who you're stealing from?!" the man demanded as he held the shotgun. "You and your friends are dead!"

"He's out right?", Bear asked and Ram nodded "on three then, one…" Ram started running the man started shooting, but Bear shot him and he dropped. "Where the hell did you learn to count?" Bear shook his head and ran off to check on the money. He found that Cat was still trying to drill into the vault without getting shocked.

"They wired this thing up with 5000 volts, what bank does that?" Cat wondered as Bear shuffled in with the bag.

"A mob bank," Bear replied not noticing that Cat had a pistol loaded and aimed at his head, Guess Azazel really doesn't give a fuck who he steals from…Ah really?", Bear realized she was a step ahead of him as he stared down the barrel of a suppressed M9.

PEW!

He dropped to the ground dead, Cat opened the vault and took the empty bags and filled them with all the money she was told to get, heading back to the last guy. She got to the room and saw that Ram was standing there talking to a young woman, whispering in her ear. He looked up and saw Cat, he nodded to her, " Should've brought a bigger car"

CLICK

"I bet boss told you to kill me as soon as we got done loading the cash," Cat stated pointing a gun at Ram, he tilted his head before he laughed.

"Why would I tell myself to do anything, plus I got the bus driver," She just looked at him before looked at the wall as a bus crashed through hitting her and knocking her to the ground and out cold. The driver hopped out with a grin on his face before Ram blew his head off.

"No puns," Ram said as he took of his mask showing that he had rusty reddish brown hair, and that his eyes had turned blood red, his face gained tribal tattoos. Around his eyes and unseen were those on his entire right arm and the entire right side of his torso and a swirled flame on his left hand. He rolled his neck getting audible cracks.

Ram headed for the bus and tossed the money on board but stopped when he heard, "Think you're smart huh?!", the man who had been shot was on the ground, "That guy that hired you, will do the same to you," he chuckled and Ram hopped down walking at a sedate pace to the man with a fairly irritated look on his face. He tapped his gun, and it folded outward into a large Tanto style blade. Oh criminals in the old days used to believe in things, honor, respect," the man stated as Ram drew closer. "Look at you! What do you believe in huh!? What do you believe in!?" he demanded as Ram stuffed a glowing red ball-like grenade in his mouth.

"I believe that there is no difference between light and dark, but what you should believe in is the fact that the thing in your mouth is a Hellfire grenade, you'll make great fireworks as you burn to death. So say hello to Satin, I oh so miss my uncle Jack." He gave a shark toothed grin as he walked off laughing as if that was the funniest joke ever.

He turned to the people staring at him, "Those grenades don't blow up, they'll test you…" with that said he hopped onto the bus and drove away. The grenades began to billow red smoke, and it flowed out the hole in the wall as the bus returned to the normal route.


End file.
